


You Just Have to Wait

by marirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marirable/pseuds/marirable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая история о том, как начал развиваться маленький роман в стенах дома номер 12 на площади Гриммо. Тонкс/Люпин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

Они успешно перевезли Гарри Поттера из дома его дяди и тети в штаб-квартиру. Рабочая неделя началась неплохо.

В честь этого знаменательного события Молли Уизли устроила пир, причем, судя по количеству еды на столе, в прямом смысле этого слова. Часть Ордена, жившая в данный момент в штаб-квартире, непринужденно болтала об отвлеченном; о работе уже успели поговорить на собрании. А девочки – младшая из Уизли Джинни и их подруга Гермиона – начали ежедневную забаву – носы от Тонкс на заказ. Девушке было неудобно отказаться. Большой нос, маленький нос, птичий клюв… Ее двоюродный дядя о чем-то перешептывался с Гарри, Билл Уизли вел с отцом какую-то умную беседу… Римус Люпин смотрел прямо на нее.

Девушка автоматически изменила нос обратно на свой собственный и чуть покраснела.

А он улыбнулся ей, отвернулся и присоединился к разговору отца и сына Уизли.

Следующая пара дней прошла в обычном режиме. Бумажная работа в Министерстве, пара мелких вызовов в Аврорате и, наконец, ночное дежурство по поручению Ордена.

Вот тут Тонкс пожалела, что не накачалась перед выходом кофеином. Ибо когда ранним утром следующего дня она пришла в дом 12 по площади Гриммо, ее очень сильно клонило в сон. Что удивительно, сонное состояние помогло ей благополучно миновать подставку для зонтов и не разбудить портрет миссис Блэк. Хотя, как казалось Тонкс, и ее крики не смогли бы побороть дремоту.

На кухне неторопливо готовила завтрак миссис Уизли; ее супруг (он должен был сопровождать Гарри на слушание в Министерство) попивал кофе и листал свежую газету, Римус ждал Тонкс с докладом о дежурстве. Что делал на кухне Сириус, не было понятно, хотя вполне можно предположить, что тот хотел пожелать Гарри удачи на слушании. Впрочем, в данный момент он просто занимал собой стул и часть стола, на которую водрузил ноги.

\- Как прошло дежурство? – поинтересовался Римус, отодвигая для Тонкс стул рядом с собой. Девушка упала на него и, наклонившись над столом, подперла голову руками.

\- Доброе утро, - протянул Сириус, глядя на племянницу, когда молчание дошло до нескольких минут. Тонкс повернула голову в его сторону.

\- Ничего интересного. Тупо ходили по этажу… Хотя знаешь, Римус, мы встретили Скримджера, и…

Тут в комнату вошел Гарри, очевидно, не ожидавший никого увидеть на кухне в столь ранний час. Выглядел парень бледнее обычного, что мгновенно заметила миссис Уизли и предложила ему позавтракать.

\- Так что ты говорила про Скримджера, Тонкс? – Люпин перевел взгляд с Поттера на нее.

\- Да… С ним надо быть поосторожней; мы с Кингсли, вроде, просто шли по коридору, а он начал задавать нам каверзные вопросы. Вероятно, он что-то подозре- - Тонкс зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. - -вает. Не думаю, правда, что мы сегодня дали ему повод, но вполне возможно, что это началось не сегодня и не вчера. И нам бы за ним последить; Кингсли собирался взять отгул, а я очень устала, наверное, придется сказать Дамблдору, что я пропущу завтра ночную смену…

Римус обеспокоенно смотрел на нее. Тонкс бы это начало льстить, если бы не желание повалиться в постель и проспать там пару недель, которое затмевало все остальные чувства. Артур пообещал заменить ее на следующем дежурстве; Гарри было пора на слушание, Тонкс попыталась подбодрить его вместе с остальными, тот попрощался и вместе с Артуром вышел в коридор. Тонкс, потеряв фактор, удерживающий ее в более-менее бодром состоянии, совсем повалилась на стол.

\- Эй, сейчас не время и не место, - с улыбкой произнес Люпин, потрепав Тонкс за плечо. – Поднимайся, дойди хотя бы до постели.

Тонкс поднялась со стола, но глаза не открывала.

\- А можно я останусь и здесь посплю?

\- Это вряд ли, милая, - усмехнулся Сириус. – Сейчас вернется Молли и просто левитирует тебя куда подальше от трапезной. Иди-ка ты, правда, к себе.

Девушка помотала головой и упала теперь уже на плечо к Римусу. Тот помешкал секунду, но руку с ее плеча не убрал.

\- Ладно, я тебя транспортирую. Вставай, - Люпин, так же держа ее за плечи, помог девушке приподняться со стула.

\- Убедитесь, пожалуйста, что вы не поднимите на ноги дом, ударяясь о попадающиеся на пути стены, - Сириус явно наслаждался происходящим.

\- Спасибо, разберемся, - иронично ответствовал Люпин, выталкивая Тонкс в коридор. Сириус, недолго думая, вышел вслед за ними. Выглянув за дверь, он увидел, как Римус медленно продвигает его племянницу вверх по лестнице, да так аккуратно, что она даже не касается стен или перил, что делала бы в бодром состоянии. Ухмыльнувшись, Сириус вернулся на кухню.

Римус довел девушку до двери ее комнаты и остановился, прислонив ее к стенке, чтобы та не упала. Тонкс моргнула.

\- Спасибо за транспортировку. Я бы сама справилась, правда…

\- О, я не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся Римус и взглянул на девушку. Внешность ее менялась.

Очевидно, как следствие сонного состояния, волосы уже неподконтрольно отросли до уровня плеч и обрели приятный русый цвет. Глаза были умиротворенного синего цвета. Не ее цвета…

Римус отогнал эту мысль и приоткрыл для девушки дверь. Она улыбнулась, пробежалась глазами по его лицу, и они приобрели другой цвет. Серый. Точнее сказать, серебристый, светящийся. Прямо как луна на небе…

\- Сладких снов, Тонкс, - заботливо произнес Римус, не в силах оторваться от ее глаз. Тонкс улыбнулась еще ярче, поднялась на цыпочки, быстро чмокнула Римуса в щеку, проскользнула к себе в комнату и закрыла дверь. Затем она еще недолго стояла, опершись на нее и думая о мимолетном действии.

Слишком по-девчачьи? Возможно. Но Римус оценил. Точно оценил. И поцелуй этот он ей вернет. Уже не так скромно – в щеку, а по-настоящему. Надо только подождать…


	2. Часть 2

С утра пораньше Тонкс ощущала себя белым кроликом. В том смысле, что она опять опаздывала. Кроличья нора, то бишь портал, идущий на место очередного задания, закрывалась через 15 минут, а аврор, которому поручено это задание, не успевает. «Опять двадцать пять» - бормотала Тонкс, сбегая по лестнице вниз и нападая то на стены, то на перила. На последних ступеньках случилось то, что должно было случиться – Тонкс споткнулась о собственную ногу и полетела с лестницы.

Человека, на которого она упала, это заметно развеселило.

\- Черт, Тонкс, а если бы я влетел куда-нибудь? Меня бы, конечно, тогда нельзя было узнать по аврорским плакатам о вознаграждении, но мне с этим потом еще и жить.

\- Ой, Сириус, извини, я нечаянно, просто я жутко тороплюсь…

\- А я, знаешь, заметил, - произнес Сириус, снимая племянницу со спины и ставя в безопасный «островок» пола. – Можно с тобой поговорить?

\- Сириус, вот честно, я рада бы поболтать о том, как прошел твой день и все такое, но если через десять минут портал закроется, а меня не будет по другую его сторону, Грозный Глаз получит повод применять ко мне Непростительные заклятия…

\- Вообще-то дни у меня проходят довольно однообразно, - язвительно, но с явной горечью в голосе ответствовал Сириус. – До недавних пор так все и было.

\- И что же такого недавно произошло? – Тонкс быстрым шагом шла по направлению к входной двери. Сириус шел за ней.

\- Ничего особенного, разве что я заметил, как кое-кто стал краснеть как маков цвет при виде моего старого школьного приятеля…

Тонкс резко остановилась. Не поворачиваясь к дяде, она спросила:

\- Кто, интересно знать?

Сириус не ответил; это навело Тонкс на мысль, что он говорит именно про нее. Она повернулась. Сириус стоял с такой довольной ухмылкой, что девушке захотелось, если честно, заехать ему по лицу, чтобы не лез не в свое дело.

\- Я тебя, конечно, сейчас оставлю, - медленно начал Сириус, подходя к племяннице. – но был бы не прочь с тобой побеседовать на эту тему. Ты ведь придешь сюда, не так ли?

Он похлопал Тонкс по плечу и ушел в кухню. Девушка еще немного постояла, смятенно глядя на собственные ботинки, прежде чем вспомнила, что жутко опаздывает на задание.

Кляня Сириуса на чем свет стоит за то, что она-таки опоздала на задание, Тонкс аппарировала в кабинет к Грюму, чтобы на месте понести наказание и больше об этом не беспокоиться.

\- Можешь так не спешить, - не отрывая голову от бумажной работы, произнес Грюм, когда Тонкс ворвалась в его дверь. – Вызов был ложным, мы уже все замяли. Но могу я все же в следующий раз, когда все будет по-настоящему, ожидать твоей расторопности?

\- Да, разумеется, - соврала Тонкс, поправляя мантию. Грозный Глаз усмехнулся, распознав истинные настроения девушки, и жестом показал, что она свободна.

Тонкс вернулась после ужина, не застав на кухне никого, кроме Сириуса и уже ворча уходящего Кричера. Первый явно только что выгнал второго и был чрезвычайно собой доволен. Девушка повалилась на стул и исподлобья поглядела на дядю.

\- Ну и о чем ты хотел поговорить?

\- Знаешь, мы с Римусом общались на разные темы и в школьные годы, но только теперь я заметил, что одной-единственной темы он старательно избегает. Я бы не удивился, если бы он при упоминании этой темы начинал краснеть.

Глаза Сириуса прямо-таки светились намеком. Тонкс обреченно продолжила его игру в угадайки.

\- И какой же темы он избегает?

\- О, эта тема знакома мне уже…

\- Сириус, хватит! Я поняла, что ты про меня! И я поняла, что я его сильно смущаю своими выходками, но я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать!..

\- Вообще-то мне казалось, что это он к тебе неравнодушен. И хотел провести, так сказать, подготовительную работу. А тут вон оно что…

Тонкс резко подняла на него голову.

\- Он что, правда…

\- Не знаю, не спрашивал. Как я уже сказал, он этой темы избегает. – Сириус сделал серьезное лицо и положил руки на стол. – Тонкс, можно один вопрос?

\- Давай…

\- Ты не заметила, что Римус отсутствует в определенные дни месяца? То, что он при наступлении этих дней становится каким-то особенно нелюдимым? То, что он постоянно зарабатывает себе шрамы, хотя на задания ходит не очень часто?

\- Это какой-то вопрос в развернутой форме, - ухмыльнулась Тонкс, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит.

\- Тонкс, ты когда-либо изучала лунные фазы?

\- В школе, кажется, но я не особо запоминала.

\- Да, я тоже, но курсе на втором я узнал такое о своем друге Римусе, что волей-неволей запомнил, как их высчитывать.

Тонкс перехватило дыхание; она уже сложила два и два, но признаваться себе в этом не хотела.

\- Говори прямо, Сириус. Кто он такой?

Сириус уже понял, что Тонкс догадалась. Оставалось лишь произнести волшебное слово.

\- Он – оборотень, Тонкс.

Девушка выдохнула.

\- И что?

Сириус увидел в ее реакции свою собственную, поэтому чрезвычайно удивился.

\- Ты вообще соображаешь, что…

\- Да знаю, знаю, – отмахнулась Тонкс. – Они опасны и все такое… Но Римус другой, он контролирует себя…

Сириус резко оборвал ее.

\- Не увидишь – не поймешь; но Римус не такой дурак, чтобы позволить тебе лицезреть его трансформацию. Иди домой, Тонкс. Я был бы очень рад, если Римус найдет себе спутницу жизни, как друг рад, да только ему очень опасно таковую иметь. Сегодня аконитовое зелье есть и он себя контролирует, а завтра – кто знает. И тогда ты пожалеешь, что меня не послушала.

Тонкс во все глаза уставилась на Сириуса. В темных глазах ее дяди блестел какой-то задор; он только что вдалбливал в ее голову, что Римус опасен, но последним предложением дал понять, что осознает ее будущую непокорность и уже с этим смирился. И в этом весь Сириус.

«Вот черт». Теперь Тонкс осознала, что из этой рутины она не выберется, да и никогда этого не захочет. С одной стороны – оборотень, да… А с другой стороны – наплевать. Во-первых, Римус сильный, очень сильный, он никогда не причинит ей боль, он удержит свою волчью натуру. Во-вторых, девушка ощущала, что ее чувства гораздо сильней, чем простая девичья влюбленность. И она преодолеет все на свете, чтобы Римус ответил на ее чувства. Надо только…


	3. Часть 3

\- Ой, Тонкс, извини…

\- Нет, ничего страшного, это я, как всегда, на всех натыкаюсь!

\- В этот раз все же я виноват…

Римус и Тонкс поднимали с пола кухни в доме 12 по площади Гриммо листы бумаги с чертежами для Ордена Феникса, которые Люпин нес… Вообще, неизвестно, куда он их нес: бумаги после собрания полагалось убирать заклинанием. Все уже покинули кухню, и только Тонкс, выходившая из-за стола, повалившая свой и соседний стулья, таким образом выбив из рук Римуса чертежи, обеспечила помещению обитателей. Последний, конечно, пытался взять всю вину на себя, но это было лишь для обеспечения Тонкс последними каплями достоинства, которое растрачивалось вот такими случайностями.

Подобрав последние листы и передав их Римусу, Тонкс поднялась с колен и расправила складки на юбке. Сегодня она была одета не в привычные джинсы и майку в заплатках, а в красивую юбку примерно до колен и аккуратную футболку с ветровкой поверх. Волосы были средней длины, светло-каштанового цвета, с челкой и убранные в аккуратный хвостик. Тонкс почему-то захотела сегодня не шокировать публику своим обычно ярким образом. Таким образом, сегодня на собрании ее и заметили не сразу.

Римус поблагодарил ее, положил листы в большой чугунный чан, стоявший на кухонной стойке и, взмахом палочки, поджег их. Его мотивы тут же стали понятны Тонкс.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – обеспокоенно спросила Тонкс, глядя на заметно побелевшего в отличие от вчерашнего дня Римуса. – Извини, что спрашиваю…

\- Нет, что ты, все в порядке, - печально усмехнулся Римус. – Пожалуй, только немного устал… Но такое бывает: сама понимаешь – нервная у нас работа.

Тонкс кивнула, чуть подняв уголки губ; тут взгляд ее упал на календарь, висевший на стене кухни. Девушка сглотнула. Сегодня полнолуние.

На часах было около восьми вечера; очевидно, Римус мог себе позволить оставаться до раннего вечера в обществе, прежде чем отправляться… Не в клетку ли? Такого Тонкс себе представить не могла. Но вполне вероятно, что так оно и было.

Римус уловил, что в ее глазах что-то изменилось, и понял, в чем дело.

\- Сириус тебе сказал? – осторожно и тихо произнес он. Тонкс отвела взгляд от календаря и взглянула на него.

\- Да, сказал… Он посчитал, что мне будет полезно об этом знать.

На кухне воцарилась тишина. Тонкс смотрела где-то на воротник Римуса, он же разглядывал ее серебристо-серые глаза. Интересно…

\- Почему серые, Тонкс?

\- В смысле? – девушка недоверчиво посмотрела прямо на него.

\- Когда мы только познакомились, ты меняла цвет глаз, как… перчатки. А последнее время они стабильно серые. Серебристо-серые… Почему?

\- Я не всегда контролирую свои изменения. Порой все происходит само собой… Это как с патронусами – ну, знаешь, сильные эмоциональные потрясения или переживания…

\- И почему же именно серый? – настаивал Римус.

\- Наверное, потому что мои глаза знают о том, о чем я сама еще не догадывалась. – Тонкс опустила глаза, поняв, что чуть ли не с головой себя сейчас выдала. Оставалось надеяться, что Римус не так хорошо соображает.

Но он все понял правильно.

\- Тонкс… - медленно проговорил он, мягко взяв ее за подбородок и заставив взглянуть на него. – Ты знаешь, что это очень опасно? Я – опасен… Для тебя, для всех…

\- Я знаю. – Она отвечала неторопливо, словно опасаясь его реакции.

\- Это невозможно, Тонкс… Тебе не стоит тешить себя надеждами…

\- Я знаю… - Она уже шептала слова; глядя в его глаза, девушка ощущала, что говорить не обязательно, он и так все понимает.

\- Мне тебя не остановить, не так ли? – уголки губ Люпина поползли вверх, он тоже уже говорил вполголоса. Тонкс покачала головой. Римус притянул ее за подбородок к себе и мягко поцеловал.

Тонкс показалось, что ноги ее оторвались от земли и парили в каких-то миллиметрах от пола, хоть она и твердо стояла на нем. Она была не в силах пошевелиться, дабы не спугнуть это невозможное действие; невозможным оно было потому, что она никак не ожидала от Римуса такого. А еще потому, что было оно невозможно сказочным.

Когда Римус на мгновение оторвался от нее, то заметил, что ее волосы вспыхнули розовым цветом, а глаза стали серебриться еще сильнее. Он ярко улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал ее.

Что ж, надо… А ничего больше не надо. Ожидание для них обоих было завершено, оставалось лишь не разжимать объятий друг друга. Именно то, чего каждый из них так желал.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано четыре года назад. Также опубликовано на FanFiction.Net.


End file.
